


Mi Familia es Todo

by thegalacticpope



Series: latino!Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, latino!jason todd, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalacticpope/pseuds/thegalacticpope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has his family over for dinner, and he wants everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Familia es Todo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for @redwingandchill.
> 
> Translations at end if needed.

“What time is it?”

“Uhh, almost seven-thirty!” Roy watched in amusement as Jason ran around the kitchen, somehow managing eight different pots, keeping an eye on the oven, and setting the table. It was honestly pretty impressive to watch.

“Hey! _Hermoso!_ Get in here and taste my _asopao_.” Roy obliged, trudging into the kitchen where he found Jason stirring a huge pot of a _sopao de pollo,_ a dish made from rice, chicken, and a plethora of classified ingredients that he wasn’t privy to.

“I think it needs some more paprika.”

Roy let Jason feed him some from a small spoon. As the rich flavors coated his tongue he sighed in contentment.

“Jason, you know it’s delicious. Stop worrying.”

“I know, I know… I’m just nervous. It’s the first time I’ve had them over for dinner since…”

A reassuring smile grew on Roy’s face, and he tried to reach around to tug on Jason’s ridiculous apron to tease him, wipe the worry from his face, but he wasn’t really paying attention and knocked the bowl of salt Jason was using to season on the floor.

“ _Torpe!_ I’ll clean this up. You finish with the table.”

“Damn,” Roy muttered going out to their meager “dining room” (aka not the barstools in the kitchen, where he, Jason, and Kori usually ate) and gasped in surprise. Since they never used the table, it had become cluttered with weapons, laundry, books, and miscellaneous vigilante memorabilia. But Jason had taken the time to studiously clean and set the table. There was even a small vase of dahlias perched in the center.

Their table wasn’t meant to accommodate so many, so Jason had done a patch job, pulling out their collapsable card table and using it as an extension. The worn tablecloth didn’t hide the fact that the tables were different heights and their dinnertable was slightly off kilter, but just the thought Jason put into the whole spectacle made Roy smile.

Just as Roy placed the last of the silverware on the table, the door opened, revealing Kori, and a hoard of guests behind her. They’d all arrived at the same time.

“I’m home!” Kori sang in her cheery voice, “And I have guests!”

A clang from the kitchen. “ _Qué chingados!”_

Roy snorted. 

Jason looked disheveled as he appeared from their small kitchen, and faced his family, who were crowded in the doorway. All six of them were looking around the apartment curiously, and Jason fidgeted like a kid. It was the first time most of them had been over, not in uniform. If Roy didn’t know better, he’d say Jason was flustered.

“Thank you for having us, Jason,” Bruce said.

Jason nodded. There was an awkward silence as he stood there, staring down his whole family. All six of them were crowded behind Kori in the small doorway. Bruce, Dick, Tim, Damian, Barbara. Even Alfred had come. Cass was back in Hong Kong for a spell, and Steph was at school. It was quite an impressive feat, despite the few missing, that this many Waynes had managed to find a free evening on the same date. Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Jason had no reason to be so nervous about having his family over for dinner.

Damian stomped forward and thrust a potted plant into Jason’s hands.

“ _-tt-”_ the kid muttered. “Don’t get cocky, Todd. I was advised that this was proper procedure when being invited to a dinner party.”

Jason blinked owlishly at the pot in his hands for a moment, before shaking his head. The gesture seemed to jumpstart him. He chuckled and ruffled Damian’s hair, balancing the pot on his hip. “ _Qué chula! Gracias,_ Damian!” 

As the rest of his family shuffled around the small apartment, and Kori took their coats, Jason ducked back into the kitchen to plate everything while everyone was finding their seats around their lopsided table. 

Jason almost dropped the bowl of steaming hot _elote_ on his foot when he felt someone behind him. He whirled around, armed with tongs and ready to use them if necessary, but it was just Dick, with that damned grin of his.

“Hey, lil’ brother! Need any help in here?” 

Jason grumbled, annoyed that Dick had startled him, but snapped to attention when he saw Dick reaching for the  _carne guisada._

“Hands off, _gordito!_ Go to the table and wait like everyone else.”

Dick laughed. “Okay, okay!” He turned to go, but looked back over his shoulder. His smile this time was genuine, knowing, and a little somber. “Thanks for inviting us, Jason.”

Jason grunted and finished plating the food, and started bringing it out to the table. It took him four trips, and by the time he was done, the table was _packed_  with plates. There was Jason’s famous  _asopao,_ a hearty gumbo like stew; _elote_ , grilled and spiced corn on the cob,  _tortilla española, chayote_ fritters, baked plantains, and a few things Roy had never even tried before. 

Tim was staring, wide-eyed. “Jeez, Jason! You made enough to feed an army.”

“Well, you lot eat enough to feed an army. Go on, get started. Especially you,” Jason eyed Barbara. “ _Come algo, calaca!_ ”

She laughed, and shot him a warm smile.

“So, Jason. You ever gonna take off that apron?”

Jason glanced down at his dirty apron, and flushed, It wasn’t the fact that it was messy–oh no. That happened when one was cooking. The blush came from the large bolded print on the front: _BESA AL COCINERO._ Kiss the cook. Roy took a long drink of water to hide his grin. He’d bought Jason that apron.

“Drake, I demand you scoot further away, you are encroaching on my personal space.”

“Shut it, pipsqueak, Babs and I are talking.”

“Hey, Dami have you tried this?”

“Yes, Grayson. Surprisingly Todd is an excellent chef. Perhaps you could learn from him.”

“Aww, don’t say that! I’m not that bad!”

“Well, there was that time you set your stove on fire trying to make grilled cheese,” Barbara said cooly with a sly grin in his direction.

Everyone laughed. 

The apartment was too small for nine people, but it was filled with good wine (”No, Tim you are not allowed to get drunk in my house, _pollito.”_ ), good food, and most importantly good company. Roy watched as Jason relaxed as the easy banter begun. Kori was talking to Bruce about her latest off-planet mission, Tim and Barbara had teamed up on Damian and were slowly shifting things away from him, so he couldn’t reach, Alfred and Jason were amicably talking recipes. Everything was good.

For once, everything was good

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Hermoso! - handsome  
> Torpe! - klutz  
> Qué chingados! - the fuck? / crap!  
> Qué chula! - adorable!  
> gordito - fatty (playful)  
> Come algo, calaca - eat something, you skeleton!!  
> besa al cocinero - kiss the cook
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________________  
> Come prompt me or talk to me about the batfam at
> 
> www.thegalacticpope.tumblr.com


End file.
